Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, also known as the Security Armor, is a variation of the UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark IV and Mark V.Halo 3 Armor Description Development and History The MJOLNIR V(M) variant was manufactured in the Misriah Armory facility on Mars in 2528, three years after the Mark IV was released in November 2525. Like the standard Mark V, the later model of Security has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation MJOLNIR Mark VI variants. Halo 3 Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Unlock: Get a total of approximately 1000 gamerscore in Halo 3. The helmet's most noticeable feature is the larger, more prominent "figure-eight" shaped visor which looks almost bug-eyed. It bears resemblance to that of a helmet of a modern day jet fighter pilot. This helmet is inspired by the protagonist of Marathon, although the mouth is covered. The helmet is large with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of the Marathon logo. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna and dial to the right shoulder portrusion. Shoulder Pauldron Characteristics Unlock: Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained at least 750 Gamerscore points from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are renowned and well-known bugged items. The shoulder pieces are quite largely rounded, with a section with an upper center, trapezium-shaped arm guard going out the bottom and a rounded section above that. It should be noted that this shoulder permutation is prone to a glitch that may cause you to not unlock them until you have 1000 gamerscore; however, another glitch has occurred that unlocks the Security shoulders before reaching 750 gamerscore points in Halo 3. Chest Characteristics The Security Armor does not have a chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna and dial" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna Master Chief had in the pre-''Halo: Combat Evolved'' at the Mac World Trailer. The fact that the Security armor predates the standard Mark V armor may support this. Although there is no Security chest piece, the Katana variant chest armor was used mostly with Security and Hayabusa helmet before the Recon armor was given to the public through the Vidmaster Challenges achievements. Halo: Reach Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Unlock: 250,000 cR, unlock and the rank of General needed to buy the helmet. Attachments: UA/HUL - 200,000 cR, Up-armored variant with hardened uplink module for MILINT acquisition. CBRN/CNM - 200,000 cR, required rank of Legend. For operations in hazardous zones; command network module. The prominent bug-eyed shape has been toned down, and the helmet looks smaller overall. The Marathon Logo has been removed from the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics Unlock: 70,000 cR for left shoulder; 275,000 cR for right shoulder. Rank: General The shoulders are more rounded than they were in Halo 3. The right shoulder is equipped with a non-usable Kukri in addition the default combat knife. So far this is the most popular and the most commonly used in matchmaking. Trivia * The Halo Encyclopedia says that this armor was instead manufactured in 2543. * This armor permutation is based off that of the main character and protagonist in the Marathon Computer Game series, known as the "Security Officer" in-game. The helmet in particular looks almost identical to the Cyberhead worn by Marathon's protagonist except from a mouth piece to cover up any skin. * Achieving the Marathon Man achievement will sometimes unlock the security shoulders, however, if another achievement is unlocked the shoulders will re-lock themselves and can be retrieved by getting the rest of the offline achievements. * In Halo 3, the Marathon symbol is on the helmet just above the visor. * The right shoulder pauldron, with an attached kukri, is worn by Emile A-239. * The Reach version of the helmet has an appearance like the SPI helmet. * In the CBRN/CNM Attachment, the CBRN unit appears similar to the rebreather unit on the EOD helmet. * The Security Helmet from Halo Reach is now available in several different colors for purchase on the Xbox LIVE Avatar Marketplace, along with several other Halo Reach Helmets. * Due to the kukri being on the right shoulder in Reach, the right shoulder costs 275,000 cR, 205,000 cR more than the left shoulder. Gallery File:Security_Varient_in_Reach.jpeg|The Security helmet in Halo: Reach File:Halo_reach_shoulder_armor_security_2_(1).jpg|Security right shoulder with Kukri File:ChurchMarathon.jpg|An image of the Player in Marathon. Picture 4.png|Note the Player's Silver colored visor. Trilogy.screen.jpg|Artwork portraying the Battleroid. Note the SPNKr. Security CBRN:CNM.png|Security CBRN/CNM Security av.PNG|An Xbox LIVE Avatar with the Security helmet on. security_ua_hul.jpg|Security Helmet UA/HUL Vanity_634785033025156250.png|Baase Security Armor with UA/Base Security Chest and a Golden Visor Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Armor Permutations Category:Human Armor Category:UNSC Category:Halo Reach